Angel Rises
by Robin4thewin
Summary: A thief, a saviour, a guardian. Who is Angel? Why is she here? All questions no one can answer, not even Angel herself. yes, I do realize i have a thief obsession and no summarizing skills. DON'T JUDGE ME!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N please don't hate me. I do realize I am starting a new story before I have worked on the others. I am running low on inspiration. I was just hit with this. I will update... eventually. :)**

200 years ago

Angel POV

I slipped silently through the window, creeping across the hall. I came to the room I was looking for, and pushed open the door, wincing at the slight creak. Silently, I woke up all the kids laying in the beds lined up against the walls. I put my finger to my lips and motioned for them to follow me. We snuck out the same way I came in, tiptoeing across the wet grass and over the fence. I had to help some of the younger kids, but everyone made it across safely. I took a closer look at the kid's gaunt faces, and sighed. It would never end. the kids, the orphanages, I had to keep going. I was their only hope. the last paper I had seen had had my name on the front. Mysterious angel saves kids from orphanage. It made me smile, but the looks on the kids faces when they realized what I was doing was worth it. Though I was only 16, a few years older than most of them, but younger than a few, I was looked up to and admired. though my other name, Ghost, was less admired. Not only was I a saviour to kids, I was also a thief. I'm not proud of it, but I have no choice. I'm stuck with the life I was given.

"Angel, where are we going?" I looked down at the 6-year-old pulling my pant leg.

"Home." I smiled softly at her. She smiled back, blue eyes wide and shining with trust.

****

-

A/N Sorry. I do realize it is incredibally short. I am working on my lack of inspiration. Stuff will actually happen in the next chapter, don't worry. by the way, happy 12/12/12! (if you count, that should be 12 exclamation points, just in case you didn't get that) ARGH! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!


	2. Chapter 2

**200 years later**

Angel POV

I sat on the head of a frozen statue, reminiscing of the days before I was Angel. Suddenly, my reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of a toboggan on ice, and the joyful screech of a little kid, followed by a floating boy with an ice-covered sweatshirt and brown tied leggings with no shoes. his white hair flew in his face, and his silver-blue eyes sparkled with laughter. He pointed his ice-coated shepherd's crook at the snow in front of the statue, sending the boy flying into the air. I smirked. Jack's still his mischievous self I see. the boy landed heavily in a snowdrift, standing just in time to be hit with a wayward sofa. Huh, wasn't expecting the sofa. I thought. Jack landed on the statue I was sitting on, wincing at the boy's pain. the boy jumped up, seemingly unharmed, but holding a tooth.

"The tooth fairy!" The boy yelled happily. He and his friends walked off, still chatting animatedly about the tooth fairy. Jack sighed. I turned my gaze to him.

"So, Frosty, how's it been?"

"Well, other than the fact that I can't be seen, still, I'm great." jack replied automatically. He finally processed that I was sitting there and turned suddenly, "Wait, you can see me?" he questioned incredulously.

"Yes. Why?" I smiled back.

"Most people can't see me." He looked at me closer. "What makes you so special?"

"Well, I'm immortal, most people can't see me either, and I have these." I spread my huge, black angel wings, letting them lift me into the air. I snickered at the look on Jack's face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Angel, Saviour of Children and Master of Thieves, though most people don't know I'm one person."****

A/N I know I have chapter issues. They are all really short. This story will get interesting. I promise. I just need to remember what happens next. This story might take awhile to update, but I will update. Sorry if it isn't exact, I only saw the movie once. i will make it as accurate as I can. more over Christmas break. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel POV**

Jack just looked at me for a second before bursting into laughter. I frowned and glared at him.

****"Yeah. you're a thief and you save children. Suuure." he laughed. I rolled my eyes angrily, then opened my wings and lifted off. he had the dignity not to follow me. I flew around for a bit, humming one of my favorite songs, when I heard a child cry. i followed the sound to an apartment on the 5th floor of a rag-tag looking building. I peeked in and saw a small child crying in a corner, with an older man, obviously the child's father, holding a hand threateningly above his head. I frowned and reached in, grabbing the man's arm and yanking him backwards. He flew into a wall and looked around, startled. still invisible, I grabbed the child, a little girl, and flew back out of the window. I released my invisibility and smiled down at the child.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. I'll take to to a much better home." She just snuggled deeper into my chest. I carried her bridal style for a few miles, finally stopping down at my camp for the kids I rescued. I knew they wouldn't be missed, which was why I had to rescue them in the first place. they were under my protection. I could turn on and off my invisibility for the kids, because having them believe in my was only half of my existence. I don't really know why I have two totally separate jobs... maybe it has to do with my past... but anyway, these kids needed me. I dropped off the girl and looked at the "Leader" of my little camp, a boy named Mason.

"A new one." He remarked.

"Yeah. her dad was beating her." Mason was the only one I ever let see me, other than when I was actually rescuing the kids. I knew they told stories about me, but I never let them see my face. It was part of being me. "guess who I ran into earlier." I asked dryly.

"Santa?" Mason cocked his head.

"Nope. Jack."

"Fun." Mason replied sarcastically.

"Yup." I couldn't tell Mason about the conversation, as none of the kids actually knew about my other job. Speaking of which, I should probably get going.

****

A/N Okay, now even I don't know where this story is going... it's just kind of happening at this point. Don't worry, I will follow the storyline. I'm also gonna have some more different POVs later. I realize I write short chapters, it's just how I work. Happy World-Ending Day! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack POV**

Okay, I should probably start by saying that I did not mean to hurt that girl's feelings. The thought was just so ridiculous. but whatever, she flew off to do whatever, and I followed the group of kids home. A few hours later, I was perched in a tree watching the sun go down. I thought I heard something, and turned, but nothing was there. I hopped from my perch and turned in a circle, holding my staff before me like a spear.

"Ello, Mate." A very familiar voice called from the shadows. I relaxed, leaning on my staff.

"Bunny."

"When was the last time we saw each other? Blizzard of '68 I believe? Easter Sunday?" Bunnymund's Aussie drawl portrayed his annoyance.

"Not still mad about that, are you?" I grinned cheekily. Suddenly, the world went black and I felt myself being thrown high in the air. I landed with a humph and opened the sack. I looked around, realizing where I was. I crawled out of the sack, staring in awe at the pure magic around me. the north pole.

"How was your trip?" I turned to see a very familiar face.

"great. i just love being thrown in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." I drawled sarcastically.

"Great. that was my idea." North looked very proud of himself. I mentally rolled my eyes.****

Angel POV  
  
I soared over the beautiful city of San Francisco, recalling my conversation with Jack. God, that kid just thinks he's so much better than the rest of us. Well, he's got another thing coming. I actually do something that benefits the lives of others. Jack, all he ever does is make it snow, and he can't even do that right. there's no snow in most of California anyway. But I digress. As I scanned the city, my eyes lit on a group of men sitting around a fire about a mile outside the city limits. I dove, landing lightly not too far from the camp. I changed my looks (did I mention I can do that?) turning into a darker version of my normal self, gaining a mask that covered my eyes, shoulder and arm armor, and a black cloak. I snuck up behind one of the group, still invisible, and whispered in his ear.

"What have you done?" The man jumped about a foot in the air. all his friends looked at him weirdly. I suddenly stepped into the firelight, making myself visible, and all his friends jumped about a foot in the air. I resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Wh-who are you?" One of the men stuttered.

"I am your guardian." I used my spooky voice.

"Our what?" Another man asked.

"Your guardian. I protect you." I dropped the spookyness, letting the hood fall from my head.

"How do we know you don't work for the police?" the man who had stuttered at me earlier accused.

"Because do the police have these?" I opened my giant wings, letting them billow.

"Umm..." the man replied. I smirked. "So, if you're here to protect us... are you going to lead the police off our trail or something?"

"Sure. Where did you guys steal from last?"

"Jewelry store."

"Can I see?" I held out my hand. One of the men reluctantly placed a small bag in my palm. I reached in, pulling out a beautiful pendant with a silver chain and a black pearl wrapped in a silver shell. i held it up to the light, letting it spin. I reached in again and pulled out a pair of golden hoop earrings and a silver bracelet. "I need these to lead them off of your trail."

" Okay." another man narrowed his eyes suspiciously. I sighed.

"No worries, you'll have the earrings and bracelet back tomorrow."

"what about the necklace?"

"Oh, I'm keeping that one." I grinned and took off.****

A/N Man. this whole chapter is both a filler and a brainfart. I am in a serious slump right now. By the way, sorry if the lines from the movie and stuff aren't accurate, I saw it once, and I'm only human. the character of Angel is really coming out for me right now, so I am going to delve into her life a lot more in the next chapter, and some stuff might be rewritten from earlier, I'm not sure yet. I also will probably skip over most of the movie, but the parts that are important I will use. I will also most likely change some movie lines and stuff... don't judge! Byes!:D


End file.
